During a recent rainstorm, 9.67 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown, and 9.7 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown. During the same storm, 4.1 inches of snow fell in Kevin's hometown. How much more rain fell in Gabriela's town than in Vanessa's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Vanessa's town from the amount of rain in Gabriela's town. Rain in Gabriela's town - rain in Vanessa's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ Gabriela's town received 0.03 inches more rain than Vanessa's town.